


Snowstorms

by Bloodedbeat



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Handholding, I love these dorks, Kuro doesn't like snow, M/M, Mahiru isn't even mad, Romance, Snowstorms, romance but can be read as friendship, so he basically tells Mahiru to carry him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodedbeat/pseuds/Bloodedbeat
Summary: A snowstorm erupts on a weekday when Mahiru has to go to school. Kuro isn't very happy about the snow, and insists on Mahiru carrying him to school in cat form. Mahiru strangely doesn't mind.





	Snowstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Snowstorms in Tokyo is the least realistic thing I wrote about, but once the idea got into my mind I couldn't stop lol. 
> 
> I love these two?? So much. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!

Light snoring filled the room, the gentle thrumming of the fan cascading off the walls in soft hums. A boy lay in his bed, and is the one who is eliciting the snoring that is slowly becoming softer with every breath he filters back in, the gentle thumping of his heart slowly speeding up as he gets ready to awake. 

Another boy is sitting on the floor next to that very bed, quietly watching the sunlight filter through the curtains on the other side of the room. The fans churring sound sending waves of relaxation down his spine. 

His attention is drawn to the boy above him as he stirs, the snoring coming to an abrupt stop. A face peeks out from the covers, slowly taking in his surroundings. His eyes scan the room, then settle on the boy on the floor. 

Nothing is said, as the boy pushes himself up to a sitting position. His gaze goes to the window, which shows little flakes of snow wandering aimlessly around. The attention on the window was snapped back to the vampire boy, who met his gaze with little to no hesitation. 

"It's snowing," the boy utters out with a yawn, a lazy smile making its way on his face. 

The vampire boy on the floor wasn't in as high spirits as the other, however. "Mahiru," he starts, letting his line of sight lock back onto the window. With a distant look in his eyes, he asks, "Don't you have school today?"

The boy, Mahiru, hummed in acknowledgment, seemingly having no issue with the sudden snow fall. He went to tell the other as such, but when he turned to look at his Servamp, he wasn't there. 

The sudden disappearance of the blue haired vampire confusing the eve and concerning him all at once. 

A plopping sound is what has his attention back to the bed, the small black cat crawling up the silky covers carefully. 

His gaze follows him until the Servamp stops right in front of him, staring at his lap intently. He didn't open his mouth to question him, only continues to stare. 

So, when the vampire in question suddenly turns to human form-

It startles him, eliciting a shiver of fear up his spine, before he readily relaxed. "Kuro," he treaded carefully, searching for any ounce of information his eyes might give away. "Do you not like snow?" 

The vampire replied to his question with a tired tone, with little emotion in it. "No." He offered no explanation, only shifting himself to be more comfortable on his eve. 

The eve stared down at his Servamp in shock. Kuro showed little physical affection towards him, and when he did, it was because they had to fight together. 

A smile that he desperately tried to hold back escaped him, as he gazed at his partner with much more affection than he cared to admit. The other didn't seem to notice in the moment, though.

"We still have to go to school, Kuro." Mahiru reminds him, his tone apologetic but stern. School was something he didn't want to be late for, yet didn't want his Servamp to be uncomfortable nonetheless. 

Said vampire tilts his chin up to look at his eve better, a slight frown on his face. He looked like he was going to throw a fit, but one good look at the admiration and affection his eve was showing him made Kuro hold back. 

It wasn't everyday the two got along perfectly, like there really wasn't any problem in the world, truly. He didn't want to break the ice; didn't want to break what could be seen as a peaceful moment. 

"..Fine, what a hassle." It was uttered out so silently, Mahiru almost didn't catch it. Replaying the words over once, twice. It clicked, and a bright warm smile that rose to his eyes was shown. 

Kuro was captivated in that moment, relishing in the warmth that was shown to him selfishly. Catching himself, he rolled to the side to let his eve through. 

 

A quick run to the bathroom and a change of clothes now has Mahiru standing in the kitchen, watching as his Servamp slumps over in a chair, eyes gazing with no hesitation back at him. 

A soft sigh escapes his lips, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. His Servamp was strange, but the fondness he felt for him never faltered. 

Kuro tilted his head to to the side, peering at Mahiru with with curious eyes. Catching himself, the brunette quickly turns away. 

Two bowls of cereal later left both Mahiru and Kuro on the couch, one putting on winter clothes, as the other watched his every move. 

Mahiru could feel the intensity of his gaze, as the thought of what he might be thinking crossed his mind. His Servamp never really gave away what thoughts might dwindle on inside. The excuse of 'Its to much of a pain to bother.' Never left his eve, though he knew from experience with his emotions before that that was truly not the case. 

He was snapped out of his stray thoughts from a poke to the side of his head. "You're staring off into space again," Kuro uttered out, a look of concern on his face. "Are you thinking about how cute a kitty like me is?" 

A small breath escaped him as he blatantly ignored his last comment, his eyes darting to the clock hanging on the wall. The time read 8 am, leaving him with only 20 minutes until class starts. 

A startled sound escapes him, quickly tugging on his winter boots. The vampire boy next to him watches him with no fear towards the time, simply finding interest in every little thing he does. 

"I'm not walking," Kuro states matter a factly, the only trace of his reasoning being the downturn of his lips. 

Mahiru blinks, confusion drawn all over his face. Before he could ask, however, he was cut off by the Servamp himself. 

"You're gonna ask.." he mumbles out, scratching his cheek in what seems to be embarrassment, "Cat form. You can hold me." 

He says it quickly, Mahiru wants to say he almost missed it, yet heard it loud and clear. Kuro usually lies on his shoulder, or walks on the sidewalk next to him, but he never suggested the idea that he carried him. 

A moment goes by where neither say nothing, both staring each other down. 

Mahiru clears his throat, lifting himself off the couch. He turns himself away from his Servamp, embarrassment making his cheeks turn red. He takes a couple steps, before responding. "Yeah, I guess I can." He decided not to ask. 

 

They both stand on the little porch outside the apartment building, the snow thankfully missing it entirely. Kuro looked at him expectantly, not yet changing into his cat form. 

Mahiru was stuffing his school items into his bag, something he usually doesn't do. He felt nervous, why he truly didn't know, but wouldn't break what he told his Servamp he would do. 

Once done, Kuro pops into his usual black cat, a look of rare contentment on his face. Mahiru opened up his arms slightly for him to hop into, which he happily obliged to. 

The soft fur of his Servamp sent soft tingles up his spine, those of affection and calmness. He couldn't help but brush his hand through his fur, giving what would be considered to any real cat a pet. 

Kuro didn't question it, so he couldn't find a part of him who questioned it either. 

 

The walk to school was mainly filled with comfortable silence, the only sound being Kuro's fur shifting as his eve runs his fingers through it. 

The Servamp eyes were closed in contentment, glad that his eve was giving him the affection he rarely shows. Mahiru never pet him before, since he hasn't held him many times. Even then, though. He has opened up many ways his eve could. 

The first pet was a shock, but Kuro surprisingly didn't tense up. He relaxed like it was a normal thing that usually happened. 

The snow flakes gently landed on any solid surface it could find. If a speck did land on Kuro, It was gently wiped away by the hands of his eve. 

Mahiru's scarf was wrapped around his stomach area, leaving it so the snow couldn't get to his small form. 

The silence was broken by Mahiru's relaxing voice, his gaze shifting down to the black cat in his hands. "Kuro," his voice becomes sheepish as he comes to a stop. "Why.. did you want me to carry you?" 

The Servamp in question raised his head with little effort, his eyes gazing to the side. "Explaining would be too much of a bother.." 

An eyebrow was raised at that statement, but the brunette decided to let it go. 

The snow was starting to fall down faster, making his vision a bit hazy. Squinting, he kept trudging through the snow. 

He stops in place, though, when his Servamp suddenly turns back to his human form. 

With a sudden clunk, both hit the ground. Kuro resting in Mahiru's lap, the scarf from earlier now loosely wrapped around his waist. 

Mahiru braced the impact by slamming his hands down on the ground, scraping them up a bit in the process. 

He wasn't paying attention to the light stinging in the moment, instead, his full attention was on his Servamp who was looking at him intently. 

The snow flakes landed everywhere on his coat, but his large hoodie blocked it from getting close to skin. His hands were shoved in his pockets, unsurprisingly. 

"Kuro, what are you doing?" The brunette eventually asks, his voice reaching higher volumes so his Servamp could hear him over the sound of the raging snow. 

The vampire in question only tilts his head to the side, the small flakes of snow that seated themselves there filtering to the ground with the movement. 

"You're still heading to school. It's likely that it's canceled." His Servamp eventually responds, actually putting logical reasoning in a sentence for once, instead of just saying 'it's too much of a pain.' 

That makes his eve pause, his eyes landing on the snow next to him. 

His reasoning wasn't wrong. The snowstorm was already bad enough as so as it is, and it was only the morning. He could feel his body becoming rather cold, even through the layers of clothes he's wearing. It'll more than likely get much worse once they return home. 

Plus, it would be pretty cruel to make so many kids go to school in a raging snowstorm. 

"Maybe you're right.." he mumbles, shifting under his Servamp's weight. He was glad no one was out, because this would've been embarrassing if anyone saw the position they were in. 

"I am right," he states matter of factually, nodding once to himself. "School is too much of a pain anyways. Stay home." 

"That's only because you don't like school!" He counters, glaring lightly at the blue haired vampire. 

He only shrugs, muttering out a "Whatever. Just make it quick so we can go home." 

Sighing, all his eve does is smile lightly, before remembering the weight on top of him. "You say that, but you're still sitting on my legs." 

His Servamp stays still for a long time, staring his eve down. He stays so long to the point where he almost fears that he's just gonna stay there, before hopping off of him to his feet. 

His Servamp was standing full height for once, without slouching. His eve stayed still for a moment, a bit surprised. The snow and cold was forgotten, as his gaze was only on his Servamp. He knew the vampire was full of surprises. 

But, every time he ever asked him why he slouches, his response was always "it's too much effort to stand at full height." 

But now, he was doing it like it was nothing. 

As soon as it was there, it was gone. His Servamp slouched again, looking away.

He probably noticed his staring, considering the embarrassed look on his face. 

He decided not to question him any longer. 

Reaching out a hand, his Servamp helps him up. Though, he did add a "So bothersome, I could die." 

He only smiles. His Servamp lets out one of his rare small smiles, likely finding the same joy in the others company than he needn't admit. 

If Kuro noticed that he didn't let go of his hand once they changed direction, he didn't question it. 

Though, the color on his cheeks spoke volumes.


End file.
